falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Butterfly Stitch (Terminal Secrets)
Butterfly Stitch is an analyst in Stable X and the vessel through which the audience hears about the Stables she analyzes. She is one of main characters of the radioplay series Terminal Secrets. Her story can be heard HERE. Biography Butterfly was born in Stable X, which is also known as Stable Control. The main function of Stable Control is to monitor and analyze all of the other Stable experiments they are connected to. Initially, Butterfly is a normal Stable Analyst just like all those that preceded her. Her life would drastically change one day when a different analyst would transfer the latest updates of Stable 81 to her. Unbeknownst to the analyst, Blueball, Stable 81 was in a downward spiral. At the end of the review, STELLA deemed it to be a failed stable. Because of this, Butterfly was compelled by her to purge it. A toxic nerve agent was released all throughout the stable, killing the inhabitants in a matter of minutes. Being forced to kill the inhabitants of Stable 81 deeply traumatized Butterfly. She obsessed over the 537 ponies and listened to the final recording of Pink Pippin obsessively. She would be haunted by Pink Pippin's voice for over a year afterwards. The purging of Stable 81 was announced to everyone, further inflicting her with the knowledge that everybody knew. She was compelled by policy to go to a therapist who reflects on past incidents where they were able to help analysts that had to make such decisions. As the years went on, this would take a toll on her psyche as she reviewed other Stables. She shared an analysis chamber with Blueball, the pony who transferred Stable 81 to her. It was hard for her to get past the reality that one chance occurrence had made her a mass murderer instead of him. Still, eventually a friendship of sorts developed. This was largely due to the help of a mutual friend of theirs, Spare Parts. When Butterfly Stitch was finally beginning to heal, a cascade of events sent her life back over the edge. All three of them were dragged down in the collapse of Stable X. Quotes * "I’ll get it done. You’re worse than Coral I swear. It’s just a quick cup of coffee. I need to get my head away from all these depressing experiments. They’re bumming me out." * "Well excuse me for having a heart, but it actually affects me to hear about things like this... I’m not a soulless computer like you. Isn’t that why actual ponies like me have to do this job?" * "No. I have sat here for years making too many passive decisions and too many horrible decisions because I was at your mercy. Well now things are different. This is my chance to do something right." Behind The Scenes * Butterfly Stitch is voiced by EAST Corp co-founder Needle Stitch. * She was originally voiced by Nathicana in the first two episodes of the series. She had to drop out of production during the recording of episode three. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters (Terminal Secrets) Category:Terminal Secrets Category:Unicorns Category:Article Stubs